Broken
by Gymnastics is love
Summary: What happens when sport master hurts Artemis?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if my grammar sucks It's my computers fault! :)

* * *

Artemis P.o.v:

"ARTEMIS!GET BACK HERE!" The man yelled. Keep running don't look back. 'Im running harder than i have ever ran. I'm not supposed show emotion but the death of my mother was just unbearable. He killed her. Keep running don't you dare look back. I try to hold back tears as I run. Don't cry no now. I keep running until i get to the phone booth. _"Artemis B06"_ I'm safe now. calm down I'm safe. I walk towards my room. Robin and Zatanna are on the computer Wally is in the kitchen and so is Megan and Conner. And Aqualad and Rocket are on a date. I try to hold back my tears the best I can as i walk towards my room. I open the door to my room and collapse and cry silently. There's a faint knock on the door. "Go away." I said trying not to plead. "Artemis? Are you okay?" It's Wally. I don't need him to annoy me right now. He killed her and shes not coming back. "Please go away." I hate the plead in my voice. "I'm coming in." Says Wally as he opens the door. "No!" He walks in anyways. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Artemis, Whats wrong?" Wally said scared. He has never seen me cry before. nobody has. I have always to stay strong but to day is the day were I fall. "Whats wrong? Tell me." He demanded. "He killed her! Shes gone." I cried. "Who?" Wally asked holding me tight as I cry. "My dad, Sports master killed my mother. I ran away as fast as I could and came here." Wally's eyes widen in shock." We will get him. I promise Artemis." He helps me up. " Come on lets go watch a movie or something." he says trying to cheer me up. " No.I think i'll stay here."

Kid flash Pov:

I mad and I feel like a ass. I can't belive I have been so mean to her. After what shes been through. She just lost her mother to her own dad. and her sister ran away when she was so young. And me I have a perfect family. I walk back in the kitchen with Megan and Conner. "Whats wrong with Artemis?" Asked Megan as she took out her perfectly cooked cookies out of the oven. "She lost her mother today. Sports master who happened to be her father killed her." I said trying to controll my anger. Robin and Zatanna stood up from the computer in shock and Megan drooped her cookies And Conner looked as pissed as I was. "What?" Robin asked. "I said-" "I know what you said! I cant belive I never noticed!" Robin said interrupting me. "Do you think we should talk to her?" Zatanna asked worried. "No she said she wanted to be alone. I can't belive I let this happen." I said blaming my self. "Don't blame yourself Wally." Megan said putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and walk away. I walk back to Artemis room. " Hey you okay in there?" I ask trying not to bother her. " Yeah I'm fine." "Can I come in?" She opens the door and lets me in. "I'm fine really." Artemis says smiling. Jeez she is so pretty when she smiles. "We will catch him Artemis." "I know." there was a long pause. "Wally?" "What?" "Thanks." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks away.


	2. broken hearted

please review and give me pointer's sorry if its bad and sorry about the grammar! It's my computers fault! :)

* * *

Artemis pov:

_"some one has to stay here and look after mom when she gets out" " haven't you learned anything. Here it's every girl for her self."_

It was just a dream. A painful dream. When Jade left. I woke up crying and gasping for air. I cried even harder for myself. I claim out of bed but on a t-shirt and black sweat pants and walk to the kitchen. I see Wally and my heart stops.I try to wipe the tears as fast as I can. "What are you doing up? It's like 3 in the morning." I ask. "Well I was hungry." Answers Wally looking for food." What about you?" He asked looking worried. "I couldn't sleep." I said feeling weird. "Artemis? Your crying." I touch my cheek and find out i was crying. "I-I'm sorry." I say walking away. Wally grabs me pulling me to him. I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Whats wrong tell me." He said. "It's nothing trust me." I pull away and walk back to my room falling back asleep._  
_

**"Beep Beep Beep."**

****I fall off my bed hearing the siren. It's Jade I know it. I suit up and run out of my room to join the others. "It's Cheshire" says Aqualad."Lets go."Says Robin ready to attack. We jump out of the Bioship ready to attack. The goons start attacking the team leaving me with Cheshire. "Hey says Jade smiling behind her mask. "What do you ant?" I ask pointing a arrow at her ready to shoot. "Just saying hi thats all." She says still smiling. A goon grabs my leg and i let go of my arrow. "Jade!" I scream wanting her to get out of the way as the arrow shoots through her heart. No. "No!" I scream as loud as I can. I punch the goon in the face and run towards my sister. "Jade you hve to stay with me." "Its okay Artemis now i can be with mom. Rember you are Artemis in wounder land." She breaths her last breath and shes gone. The goons left. I stay there holding her body crying. "No! Jade please come back! Please." I cry. Wally and megan put there hands on my shoulder. "She was my sister and i killed her." I whisper. I killed my own sister. " No its not your fault."Says Robin. "Yes it is! It's all my fault!" I scream still holding Jades body. "Come on lets go."Says Super boy pulling me away from her. "No! I wont leave her!" I scream. Aqua lad is pulling me to go. "Please! No!" Wally pulls me off the ground holding me as I cry . "No! Put me down!" I say screaming and crying. "Please I whisper. Shes gone. My mom and now Jade. Gone.


	3. I love you

please review and give me pointer's sorry if its bad and sorry about the grammar! It's my computers fault! :)

* * *

Artemis pov:

I killed my own sister. The only family I had left is gone and it's all my fault. "You ready?"Asked Robin knocking on my door." Yeah." I answer opening the door. Today is her funeral. I'm wearing Alice in Wounder land t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers. I don't dress fancy and I know she wouldn't have it any other way. Every one else is wearing suits or a dress. The team an I walk to the cemetery. The preacher says stuff about how wonderful she was and how much she loved me and my mother. When it's over every one leaves except my dad and the team. "Artemis you killed your own sister. Good job. Now it's time for you to join me."Says sports master smiling. "Dad. Screw you." I punch him hard in the face and walk away with the team. "I'm sorry for your lost."Says Robin putting a hand on my shoulder. We arraive at the cave. My new home. I have a new family. The team. I walk towards my room and cry there. Not once coming out of my room. "Artemis? Can I come in?"Asked Wally opening the door a bit. "Sure." He walks in looking lost and worried. "Whats wrong Wally?" "It's just that I kow you have been through so much but I felt like you needed to know that i'm here for you and I-I love you." Wally said blushing fiercely. "Wally I love you two" I said and kissed him. We stayed like that and Wally finaly broke away smiling. " I love you. "He said and hugged me. "I love you to."


End file.
